This study attempts to identify the locus for autosomal distal SMA in a family in which this disorder is sufficiently defined clinically, and the pedigree extensive enough, that restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) linkage analysis is a feasible approach toward identifying the underlying genetic defect.